39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shatterproof
Shatterproof is the fourth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and was available on September 4, 2012 along with Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist. It is written by Roland Smith who has written many book including the I.Q. series, Peak, Cryptid Hunters series, Tentacles, and more, but this is his first The 39 Clues book. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Three, The Mole. Plot After pushing some spectacular heists, Amy and Dan have become Interpol's most wanted criminals. So when Vesper One orders them to steal the world's largest diamond they know they're facing life in prison...or worse. But with the Cahill hostages still in peril Amy and Dan have no choice but to launch a secret mission that leads them to an ancient city full of dangerous secrets. With a Vesper mole sabotaging the Madrigals from inside, Amy and Dan have to fulfill their enemy's request before it's too late. Vesper One has developed a taste for killing Cahills and Amy and Dan aren't going to wait to see who's next. Author Roland Smith also offered a tease on the Message Board, saying: Back Cover AN OUTRAGEOUS CRIME Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, have committed a string of thefts that lands them on Interpol's Most Wanted list. But the crimes are not Amy and Dan's fault. A shadowy organization known as the Vespers has kidnapped seven members of the Cahill family. If Amy and Dan don't deliver a series of bizarre ransoms, it's lights out for the hostages. Until now, Amy and Dan have stayed one step ahead of the police and managed to keep their family safe. But all that's about to change. Vesper One commands them to steal the Golden Jubilee, one of the world's largest diamonds. What Amy and Dan don't know is that the Jubilee is a setup . . . and someone is going to die. Your Mission STOP THE VESPERS Dan and Amy need your help. The six explosive game cards within this book unlock an online mission. Hurry! The clock is ticking. Summary ''BEWARE OF THE SPOILERS! '' The book begins with Amy, Dan, and the Rosenblooms on a bus to Berlin, Germany. The airport was closed during the earliest snowfall in Germany's history, and they were put on a bus for a six-hour drive. They get a text from Vesper 1, asking them to steal a priceless jewel, giving no indication as to which. Soon after, they got off the bus, and rented a car, in which after 2 minutes they are stopped by police. They say they are going to arrest them, and make them turn around. The 2 operatives left. Then they get a text from Vesper 1, saying it was all a trick, and when they open Amy's bag, which the 2 men searched, they find a smaller bag, containing a fake diamond to swap with the real one at the Pergamon museum. Chapter 2 starts with the text V4 (Sandy Bancroft) sent to V1 in The Dead Of Night, with V1's reply. Erasmus, Jonah, and Hamilton are then tracking and following Luna Amato, who is watching V4, as Erasmus wants to ask some questions about the murder of William McIntyre. Then the hostages in the Vesper Holding Cell, eat potatoes and drink murky water. They talk about how horrible life is in the cell. The chapter ends with Phoenix whispering to Alistair, "I think Reagan is going to die." This could be a way to try to mislead the Vespers when Reagan fakes her death. Amy, Atticus, and Dan go into the museum. Atticus talks to a security guard and asks him to give him a tour of the security system. The guard leads him in and Atticus shuts off the lights so that Amy/Dan can reach the jewel. Amy can't get to it due to a security system alarm, and Dan is spotted by Milos Vanek. Dan manages to escape questioning from Vanek, and steals his car keys and wallet. Amy realizes she lost her watch with Gideon's ring in it. They get a text from Vesper One saying they have to go to Timbuktu and find the "apology for my great transgression", which is in Latin, in 48 hours, no margin for error. They can't go there right away, so they check into a hotel where Milos Vanek finds them. He eventually lets Amy and Dan go and gives Amy her watch in exchange for information where Luna Amato is and giving Vanek his wallet and car keys back. Meanwhile, Erasmus, Jonah, and Hamilton follow Luna to Mumbai(India). In Mumbai, Erasmus goes to a cyber cafe and checks his email. When he's done he thinks he erases everything he just did, but actually sends it to Vesper 3. The hostages escape and find themselves in the Black Forest in Germany. Unfortunately, they lose Phoenix. Everyone thinks he's dead from the fall from the cliff, but he's alive and lost in the woods. Amy, Dan, Jake, and Atticus take Jonah's private jet to Timbuktu. On the flight, Atticus tells Dan he thinks Jake likes Amy. When they land, they find that Timbuktu is nearly deserted. In Timbuktu, they hire an expensive driver named Basharat Antarah Rawahah Tajamul or "Bart". They decide to split up into teams to cover more area. Atticus and Dan are in one group, Jake and Amy are in the other. They hire a runner to send messages to each other. At the first library Dan and Atticus go to, they find out where all the places that have manuscripts are. The number is overwhelming. Jake tells Amy he thinks the Apology is in the margin of a manuscript because of Vesper One's note. Amy hugs Jake and Jake pulls Amy closer. Then they break apart, but end up kissing. A flustered Amy sends the message about the Apology being in the margin of a manuscript to Atticus and Dan. She receives the information about where all the manuscripts are. Amy and Jake decide to split up to streamline the process. As Erasmus is watching a Hindi movie, he receives a text that Luna has requested a taxi and that there may be a problem because Jonah has been spotted in Mumbai. Erasmus, Jonah, and Hamilton follow Luna and she leads them to a Vesper stronghold. Then she sends a decoy Luna out to fool them. Erasmus senses this and sends Jonah and Hamilton after the decoy, and then breaking into the stronghold to see if he can find anything. Jonah and Hamilton realize they've been following a decoy after about 2 miles and then head back to tell Erasmus. Milos Vanek finally arrives in Mumbai and sees Luna in the Vesper stronghold and goes in. Luna kills Erasmus and Jonah and Hamilton arrive in time for Jonah to kill Luna and save Vanek. At the next library, Amy finds out that everyone in Timbuktu knows what she is looking for and that the librarian has digitized most of his manuscripts and the Apology isn't there. She also finds out that Cheyenne and Casper are in Timbuktu and are looking for the Apology too. Jake joins Amy and they look for the Apology in the rest of the manuscripts. Dan and Atticus go to a market and Dan gets rosemary and mint for the serum. They go up to the roof and find a painter who is Bart's father and the Mouse's grandfather. He tells them about Koldewey's mark. It is on the Ishtar Gate and is the compass rose on the de Virga world map. Koldewey also put his mark on a half-buried town that he believed the Romans lived in. He called his mark die '' ''Fehlerspielr'ӓume which is German for margin for error. Amy and Jake discover that Atticus and Dan were without Bart and set off to find them. They eventually find Dan and Atticus and they tell Jake and Amy about Koldewey's mark. They all go to the half-buried town and find the Apology written on a salt slab. Casper and Cheyenne find them and threaten to kill Bart and the Mouse if they don't hand over the Apology. Puzzles *The diamond on the cover desplays numbers and letters. If you put them in order: M1 A2 G3 E4 L5 L6 A7 N8, or MAGELLAN. *On the inside cover, the Diamond is shown. Here, however, Isabel Kabra is portrayed multiple times. *There is a code on the pages which reads: 11 14 15 20 13 15 12 5. This can be deciphered as K NOT MOLE, as in Ian Kabra is not the Vesper Mole but when typing the code you must write knotmole. Cards *Card 284: Vesper Mole *Card 285: Betrayed *Card 286: The Outsider *Card 287: Behind the Scenes *Card 288: Spy Microphone *Card 289: The Hidden Stronghold Trivia *Shatterproof is the first book in The 39 Clues with a one word title. *This book and Book 6 will be the only books in the Cahills vs. Vespers series that isn't written by an author who wrote in the original series. *This book takes place in five countries. *On the back of The Dead of Night, Vesper One says he wants the Golden Jubilee DiamondGolden Jubilee Diamond, the largest faceted diamond in the world, just in front of the Cullinan I (which is the diamond on the cover). *This book has references to Magellan in it, as Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist, and it says "Magellan" in the code on the cover. *The code that was put on the message board, CVUEBSIPCEZRISRBCEOSNTIFARSIAERNEDA solves as "Cubic Zirconias are a Vespers best friend". To decode it, skip every other letter. Cubic Zirconias are a cubic crystalline form of Zirconium Dioxide. *It was released simultaneously with the Cahills vs. Vespers Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist. *The hostages try to escape again, but Phoenix Wizard dies. Excerpt *Preview 1 of Shatterproof on Amazon *Preview 2 of Shatterproof posted from 39 clues website. *Preview 3 on Google Books Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Guardians Category:Shatterproof Category:Luna Amato Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Three Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Erasmus Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:Jonah Wizard Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Sinead Starling Category:Card Pack 2 - The Magellan Heist Category:Shatterproof Category:Card 284 Category:Card 285 Category:Card 286 Category:Card 287 Category:Card 289 Category:Card 288 Category:Roland Smith